The Cantwell Council on Alcoholism would like to build a recreational center (hall), purchase recreational equipment, purchase recreational reading material, and have programs that will allow people to have social activities in Cantwell. Would like to have a center where people can visit each other, have games, have a place to plan activities, etc.